I will never let you fall
by xraindancex
Summary: Short one shot about Justin and Nancy, falling in love. I'm rusty on the writing so go easy : . It's a fan fic, so obviously, not a real storyline. Some swear words.


Nancy sighed loudly, looking at the shelf in Drive 'n' Buy. She wasn't concentrating at all. All she could think about was the night before, Justin's lips crashing against hers, Her salty tears dripping down her face and Justin wiping them away, Justin's arms around her as he pulled her closer. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. Hurriedly, picking up the first thing which caught her eye, which was coincidentally a "Love Horoscopes" magazine, she paid and briskly walked out of the shop.

* * *

"Nance!" A friendly voice called out from behind her.

Nancy closed her eyes and silently cursed under her breath. Then, she plastered a smile upon her face and turned to face Sarah.

"Hey Sarah…" She grinned, hugging her friend.

Sarah grinned back and pointed to her newly highlighted hair.

"What do you think? It's for my next shoot in London; I'm leaving in 2 days time!" She was practically bouncing around, totally oblivious to how uncomfortable Nancy was.

"Oh wow, you look lovely." Nancy said lamely, trying to make her voice enthusiastic.

Sarah frowned and looked at Nancy closely.

"Nance, are you ok?" She asked, suddenly concerned for her friend.

Nancy lifted her head high and nodded, ignoring the horrible sick feeling in her stomach.

"Yeah…yeah, course, I'm fine!" She put a reassuring hand on Sarah's arm.

Sarah nodded slowly, feeling satisfied with Nancy's answer.

"If you're sure. I'm here if you need me though. But right now I have to run, I'm meeting a guy at the SU bar and I have to change!" Sarah smirked, hugging her friend again and running off.

Nancy looked at Sarah running for a brief moment and sighed again for the millionth time today, before resuming her walk back to her flat.

* * *

"Finally…" Nancy thought, shutting her door and slipping off her coat. 

She rested her paper bag down on the counter and walked over to the sofa. She slowly slumped onto the large cushioned couch and closed her eyes. She just needed to relax.

Only a few seconds later, the scene of yesterday night filled her mind again. Sitting in this very same place, just about 12 hours ago, she was kissing Justin and running her hands over his smooth chest. Shaking her head again to rid her mind of the thoughts, she got up and went to the fridge to get a drink, but all she could think about was how she pushed Justin against the counter and ran her hands through his hair, feeling in lust and excited.

A few tears dripped down her face, as she thought of Becca and how she would have felt, as she thought of Jake and their failed marriage and as she thought of all the things which have gone bad for her in life. She was feeling at an all time low, these few days she hadn't stopped crying.

"Shit!" Nancy groaned, pushing her hands onto the counter and hanging her head.

* * *

A few hours later, she summoned the strength to check her phone. Turning it on, with some hesitation, she immediately saw "19 missed calls" and "15 text messages" with voice messages to accompany them. 

Nancy's hands shook as she pressed 'Listen'. Justin's voice started up on the phone.

"Nancy, please call me. I need to see you, we need to talk. PLEASE." Justin spoke desperately. The following messages were with little difference.

Nancy dropped the phone onto the floor and burst into tears, not knowing if she should regret what happened or not. She slid down against the wall and shook her head. Suddenly, her phone burst into vibrations and music, signifying someone calling. She peered at it quickly and let out another small sob. It was Justin.

A few seconds passed and something in Nancy clicked as she reached out for the phone and opened it.

"Hello?" She stuttered, wiping her face with her sleeve.

"Nancy, call- Oh. Oh, Um, Nancy. Are you at home? I need to see you. NOW." Justin's worried voice gabbled on the other end.

"Yes, I'm at home. Come over." She whispered, letting a silent tear drip down her face.

"I'll be right there. Bye." Justin sighed, ending the call.

He was there in record time, banging at her door only 15 minutes later. Nancy got up and walked to the door. Her hands shook too much as she undid the chain and pushed down the handle.

Justin had his hands over his face but as the door opened he looked straight up.

"Fuck – Nancy, have you been crying?" He said his voice soft and worried. He reached out a hand and touched her cheek, brushing away a lone tear.

Nancy nodded and burst into tears again. The room suddenly started to spin and she felt dizzy and weak.

"I-…I-''She stuttered, tears pouring down her cheeks. She felt herself start to slowly loose consciousness and she fell forwards.

"Shit!" Justin gasped, quickly moving forwards to catch her. Her limp body fell into his arms and hung over them.

"Nancy…Nancy! Wake up!" He said, his voice rising. He picked her up and gently put her body down onto the sofa. "Nancy. Nancy!"

A few tears of his own escaped Justin's eyes and he grabbed her hand.

"Please Nance. Wake up." He whispered, kissing her forehead lightly.

* * *

A few minutes later, she started to stir. 

"What happened..?" She slurred, feeling in a haze.

She grabbed out and felt a body.

"Justin?" She whispered, feeling scared.

Justin took a sigh of relief and wiped away his tears.

"Yeah, yeah it's me."

Nancy then took her own sigh of relief and leaned towards Justin, throwing her arms around him.

"Please don't go. I'm scared." She cried, resting her head on his shoulder.

Justin shook his head and rested his hands on her back.

"I won't leave you. I promise." Justin said hoarsely. "You need rest."

He then tightened his grip around her and slowly picked her up.

Nancy breathed out, throwing her legs around Justin's waist and closing her eyes.

"Shh. It's ok." Justin hushed comfortingly, holding Nancy and resting her on the bed. "Get some sleep."

* * *

Hours later, Nancy woke up with a start. She just had an awful nightmare and she was terrified. 

"JUSTIN!!" She screamed, a sweat breaking out across her head. Powerful footsteps came pounding across the floor as Justin pushed open the door.

"WHATS WRONG?!" He shouted, out of breath and worried.

Nancy's lip trembled and she started to cry again.

"Hey, hey, whats wrong?" Justin asked, coming round the other side of the bed. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her, pulling her in for a hug.

"You didn't leave me." Nancy whispered, putting her own arms around him.

Justin shook his head and smoothed Nancy's pillar box red hair. He planted a small kiss on the top of her head.

"I told you I wouldn't."

Nancy nodded. "But…"

Justin slowly rocked her side to side and sighed.

"No buts."

Nancy then pulled away from the hug and looked Justin in the eyes.

"Please tell me you'll stay. Tonight." She pleaded.

Justin nodded straight away, without a second thought. "I'll be there for you."

Nancy looked down and then back up.

"Thank you." She whispered, and moved her head forward.

* * *

She felt her face come inches from his, his deep nervous breaths against her skin, his eyes looking into hers. She lingered a few centimetres from his lips, frowning. 

She felt as if she was going to say something, but she knew she couldn't spoil the moment.

She pressed her lips against his and hardened the kiss, sliding her arms around his neck.

Justin pulled away.

"You're sad, you'll regret this. I came over to talk about …yesterday night." Justin spoke quickly.

Nancy sighed and lowered her shoulders.

"Justin…about yesterday night."

Justin took a breath.

"I don't regret it." Nancy said boldly, looking to the floor.

Justin frowned.

"Really?" He asked, disbelieving.

Nancy took a deep breath.

"I-…I-…I think…" She stuttered, gasping for breath. "I think I love you."

* * *

Justin's eyes widened as he stared at Nancy in disbelief. 

"What?"

Nancy blinked.

"I think I love you."

A few minutes lingered in the air as Justin stared blankly, thinking.

"Are you sure?" He whispered.

Nancy nodded and groaned.

"I know you don't love me back, but I just had to tell you. It was such a huge weight on m-"Nancy cut off mid sentence, as Justin silenced her with a kiss.

"I think I love you too."

Nancy felt butterflies in her stomach and she smiled.

It was all she needed.

She took Justin's jacket and slipped it off, running her hands through his short blonde hair.

He pulled off his shirt and they fell backwards onto the bed, in a blissful kissing haze.


End file.
